


Atarinkë

by Maglor_feanarion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglor_feanarion/pseuds/Maglor_feanarion
Summary: Ils l’appellent Curufinwë AtarinkëIls parlent de lui comme s’il était un second Fëanáro.Lui se demande à quoi cela ressemble, de n’être vu que comme lui même,Et non comme une version d’un autre.Drabbles selon le point de vue de Curufin
Relationships: Amras & Amrod & Caranthir & Celegorm & Curufin & Fëanor & Maedhros & Maglor (Tolkien), Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire utile:  
> Amillë - Ammë: Mère  
> Atar: Père

C'est le début de l'après-midi, en Eldamar, et la lueur de Laurelin filtre à travers la fenêtre pour baigner ma chambre de leur pale rayons dorés. Assis à mon bureau, je me perds derrière une montagne de croquis, tous aussi diverses les uns que les autres, et pourtant, sans que mon crayon ne parvienne à produire quoi que ce soit de convenable. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que je travailles sur un projet, quelque peu différent de ce que je fais habituellement. Des joyaux,parures, et autres ornements sertis de pierres précieuses, mais cette fois, inspirés des plus beaux jardins d'Aman.

Cette idée m'est venue ce matin, alors que je repensais à mon enfance; dès que j'en avais l'occasion, j'aimais me perdre de nombreuses heures, seul dans les bois d'or surplombant la lisière de notre domaine. Là je m'imaginai vivre tout un tas d'aventures, tantôt inspirées des histoires que grand-père nous racontait de son enfance passée en Endórë, de tous les livres de contes et mythes sur les âges d'avant les premiers des elfes que je pouvais trouver à notre bibliothèque, ou encore des quelques rares voyages que nous faisons avec Atar, dans les contrées reculées d'Aman.

Là, j’oubliais que j’étais un prince. Je n’étais plus Curufinwë, mais un moriquendi, ou encore quelconque être venu d'une terre lointaine. Mais un personnage, en particulier, revenait plus souvent que les autres; Nandáro, un barde vagabond, chantant ses aventures sur sa belle lyre. Un personnage, que j'avais moi-même imaginé. D'une allure mystérieuse, sa chevelure étaient ornée de feuilles, et parfois, il me prenait d'en ramasser pour m'en couronner la tête ou m'en confectionner des colliers.

Loin, je m'aventurais, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux sentiers à découvrir. Cette forêt était à mes yeux, un continent inconnu où chaque cours d'eau, chaque grotte, chaque prairie venait agrémenter mon imagination. Le fleuve qui la traversais était la grande et impénétrable Belegaer, son autre rive; Endórë.

Lorsqu’à la nuit tombée, enfin je rentrais à la maison, Atar souvent me sermonnait, inquiet à l'idée que je puisse m'être perdu. Ce qui n'est presque jamais arrivé, car en vérité, je connaissais cette forêt presque aussi bien que ma propre chambre — ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de dépêcher des serviteurs, Tyelko ou même parfois lui-même plus d'une fois à ma recherche !

Enfin ! Ce nouveau projet, me permettrait d'allier mes rêves d'enfance, à ma créativité ! Et en réalité, ces histoires ne se sont jamais perdues, car aujourd’hui encore, elles me permettent de m’évader, et je les composes ensuite sous forme de Lais. Quoi que je ne suis pas un poète de renom, comme Kanafinwë, et bien sûr, personne ne sait que j'écris. Pas même Atar. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le partager. C'est mon jardin secret, et je ne le garde que pour moi.

Je ne suis visiblement pas non plus un très bon dessinateur, puisque je ne parviens pas à venir à bout de ces stupides croquis ! généralement, je trace l'idée de base, ensuite, le reste vient tout seul, lorsque je le façonne de mes mains à l'atelier. Mais plus que les autres, ce projet là me tiens à cœur, et cette fois-ci, tout doit d'être absolument parfait — y compris le croquis. Je n'ai donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Je soupire, reposant mon crayon, fatidique, sur le bout de parchemin noircie de ce qui est supposé ressembler à une súriellë. C'est encore raté.

Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être trouverai quelques références qui puissent m'aider à la bibliothèque ? Nous devons bien posséder des ouvrages sur la flore d'Aman. En particulier; je me souviens d'un livre à propos des jardins de Lórien. Pour n'y être allé qu'une seule fois, ce fut l'endroit le plus merveilleux que j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux. Quel dommage, que Atar répugne tant à s’y rendre, bien que je le comprends. Si toutefois, je pouvais en trouver des illustrations pour m'en servir de modèle, ce serait formidable ! En fait, je n'aurait même plus besoin de dessiner moi-même !

Retrouvant un peu de ma motivation perdue, je me lève brusquement de ma chaise, abandonnant ma chambre pour traverser les couloirs à toute hâte.

***

Alors que j'approche de la bibliothèque, des éclats de rires se mêlent à la somptueuse musique d'une harpe, comme nul autre dans tout Aman ne saurait l'égaler. Kanafinwë. Je ralentis la cadence, me collant presque au mur pour tenter d'identifier la mélodie, mais celle-ci m'est inconnue. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir jouer aussi bien, moi aussi. J'ai déjà essayé, d'apprendre la harpe, seul, en secret, malheureusement, cela s'est avéré encore bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurait cru. Je n'ai jamais réussi, ne serait-ce qu'a interpréter plus de quelques notes. Et pourtant, Macalaurë joue avec une telle aisance...

Je m'arrête près de l'entrée. Ammë est assise au beau milieu du tapis, filant une nouvelle tapisserie, tandis que les jumeaux sont, comme à leur habitude, entrain de se chahuter. A leur côté, les mains gracieuses de Kanafinwë font vibrer les cordes d'argent de sa grande harpe.

Feignant de ne pas les avoir remarqué, j'entre dans la pièce pour me presser vers les étagères tout en m'efforçant de me faire le plus discret possible, mais les cris des jumeaux me firent brusquement sursauter.

« ATAR !! »

Atar est là...?  
Je n'eut pas le temps d'avoir la réponse à mon interrogation, que je me retrouve soudain pris au piège entre des bras venu s'agripper autour de ma taille.

« Atar !!! » les jumeaux répètent.

Je tressaille, mon cœur se resserrant dans ma poitrine, alors que je vient de comprendre.

Non... ça ne va pas recommencer...

\- Je... je ne suis pas Atar... »  
Je bredouille, terriblement embarrassé, mais Ammë me coupe la parole avec un rire amusé. « Ce n'est pas Atar, c'est AtarINKË ! »

Ma poitrine se serre davantage, alors que je me sens rougir de honte. Très drôle, Ammë, vraiment très drôle ! _Atarinkë_ — "petit père", comme si porter ce nom stupide n'était pas déjà assez humiliant en soit !

« Atar...inkë? » l'un des jumeaux répète d'un air déconcerté «oh, désolé Atarinkë, on a cru que tu était Atar ! »

Non, sans blagues, comme si il était vraiment utile de le préciser ! « La prochaine fois, essayez de regarder plus attentivement ! » Je maugréé, les repoussant brusquement sur le côté « et c'est **Curufinwë** ! »

 _Curufinwë_ , le même nom que Atar, certes, mais au moins, le préfixe "Curu" fait écho à mes talents, tandis que "finwë" me rapporte à ma lignée. Dans l'absolu, c'est toujours moins pire que _Atarinkë_ !  
"Atarinkë", cela implique juste que je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de lui !

« Atarinkë » Ammë renchéri, me faisant frissonner « ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ils n'ont pas fait exprès ! »

Pas fait exprès ? C'est bien ça le pire ! Comment, depuis tout ce temps, peuvent ils encore se tromper ?! Je sais bien que je lui ressemble — bien que je déteste l'admettre, mais tout de même ! En plus, ma tunique est bleue, et Atar, lui, ne porte toujours que du rouge !

Je me contente d'un profond soupire, tandis que les jumeaux se réfugient dans les bras d'Ammë pour aller pleurnicher. Bien évidemment, ça va encore être de ma faute !

Bien sûr, j'aime Atar, là n'est pas la question. Mais j'aimerais ne plus être, constamment, comparé à lui ! Comme si les autres ne voyaient en moi que son reflet. J'aime Atar, mais je ne suis pas _Atarinkë_.

Si j'avais sû, j'aurais attendu qu'il n'y ait plus personne avant de quitter ma chambre ! Enfin, plus vite aurai-je trouvé ce que je recherche, et plus vite je serai reparti, pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas anéanti toute ma bonne humeur !

Un ouvrage, à propos des jardins d'Irmo... si toutefois ce livre se trouve toujours parmi ces étagères. Il y en a tellement, que je ne sais même pas par où commencer... autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, ça va prendre une éternité !

Je m'approche pour balayer du regard chacune des couvertures; en vain. Un livre de recettes culinaires... jusqu'à côté d'un ouvrage pour comprendre le langage des rêves, franchement, ne peuvent ils pas classer les choses au moins correctement ? Comment suis-je supposé retrouver quoi que ce soit, moi, dans tout ce chantier !

Et pour couronner le tout; ce n'est même pas par ordre alphabétique ! C'est à se demander à quoi bon Atar s'est-il donné la peine de réformer les sarati ! Je me demande ce que penseraient les disciples de Lambengolmor si ils voyaient notre bibliothèque...

"La faune en Aman du Sud: Les bois d'Oromë", Ah ! Celui-ci pourrait peut-être m'intéresser ! Je m'empresse de m'emparer de l'ouvrage, pour tomber sur... une encyclopédie pour la chasse? Inutile ! Je soupire bruyamment, reposant le livre. J'ai toujours - détesté - la chasse !

Bon sang, n'y a-t-il pas un seul ouvrage parmi ces centaines de livres sur ce que je recherche ? Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur les jardins d'Irmo ! A moins que ce n'était au cottage familial ?

« Atarinkë, tu veux venir voir la tapisserie de Ammë? » Telufinwë m'interromps d'une voix timide « j'ai fait un dessin en broderie ! »

Par les cavernes d'Utumno, le font ils exprès ?!  
\- NON ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ?! »  
_Et je viens de te dire de ne pas m'appeler Atarinkë !_

« Bon ! Tant pis ! » Telufinwë détourne les talons d'un pas agacé pour repartir vers Ammë qui élève la voix à son tour « Atarinkë ! Est-ce là une manière de t'adresser à tes frères ?! Il te propose gentiment de te montrer sa broderie ! »

Oh, Eru ! Ne peuvent ils pas me laisser en paix ? J'aurais peut-être été plus enclin à venir voir sa "broderie" si lui et son frère s'étaient montrés plus sympathiques à mon égard au moment où j'ai franchis le seuil de cette pièce !

« _Viens là_ » Ammë chuchote doucement à Telufinwë, le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras « _accepterais-tu de me montrer, à moi, Melendil ?_ » Telu hocha la tête.

Je m'efforce de les ignorer pour retourner à mes recherches.

« Curvo? » Káno — _qui jusqu'à là s'était fait discret, sans doute trop préoccupé par son instrument —_ m'interromps à son tour. « Tu cherchais quelque chose? »

Sa musique a cessé de jouer.

Je m’arrête. Au moins, il y en a un pour se montrer aimable. « Je- recherche un livre... à propos des jardins de Lórien... ne saurait-il pas où il se trouve...? » je doute qu’il en sache réellement quelque chose, mais si avec un peu de chance, il sait où c’est, alors je n’aurais pas complètement perdu mon temps.

Kanafinwë quitte son tabouret pour se tourner vers les étagères. « Mmh ça me dit quelque chose, laisse-moi réfléchir ! »

Mon aîné grimpe sur un escabeau de bois pour atteindre les livres plus en hauteur, puis commences à consulter une pile d’archives. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lueur satisfaite se dessine sur son visage, alors qu’il redescend avec l’un des ouvrages dans les mains.  
« Est-ce cela, que tu recherches? »

Mon frère me tends un recueil, qui m’est inconnu. La couverture est d’un cuir vert, où les Tengwar, brodés de fils d’or, se mêlent délicatement pour former un titre "Voyage au jardin des Songes". Intrigué, je me dépêche de l’ouvrir pour découvrir une calligraphie impeccable et merveilleusement décorée, accompagnées de quelques illustrations toutes plus réalistes les unes que les autres. Où a-t-il trouvé ça ? Et comment se fait-il que je n’ai jamais vu cet ouvrage auparavant ?  
\- Oui, c’est ça... merci, Káno... »

« Je t’en prie ! Prends en soin, Curvo ! C’est moi, qui l’ai rédigé, avec l’aide de Nelyo, bien longtemps avant ta naissance ! »

C’est lui, qui a écrit tout ça...? Il parle bien des calligraphie, uniquement, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Les dessins sont ceux de Nelyo ? » probablement; seul lui a hérité des talents artistiques de Ammë !

Kanafinwë sourit « Non » _non...?_ « du moins, pas entièrement ! Il m’a aidé avec la couleur, et avec les calligraphies, mais les tracés sont de moi ! »

Je suis stupéfait ! J’ignorais que, en plus de la musique, kanafinwë avait de tels dons pour le dessins !

J’ai tellement honte, quand je repense à mes croquis ridicules à côté ! Heureusement que je ne les aient pas amenés avec moi !  
\- J’y ferais attention... » je marmonnes tout en m’efforçant de ne pas trop montrer mon ennui.

Je n’attends pas sa réponse pour m’empresser de quitter la pièce. Bien que ce ne sont pas l’ouvrage auquel je m’attendais, j’ai "trouvé" ce dont j’avais besoin, en outre, je ne suis pas sûr d’être encore d’humeur pour les croquis.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour à ma chambre, je m'empresse de ramasser la pile d'esquisses qui traînent encore sur mon bureau pour les ranger en vrac au fin fond d'un tiroir, sans même prendre soin de ne pas les froisser. Il faudrait mieux que personne ne tombe là-dessus ! Quoique, quand je pense aux dessins de Kanafinwë, j'aurais presque envie de les brûler !

Comment peut-il même être aussi doué, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu dessiner ? C'est injuste !

Je me laisse lourdement retomber sur mon lit, abandonnant le recueil de mon frère sur la table de nuit. Je n'ai pas envie d'y toucher pour le moment, et de toutes façons, je ne suis plus d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit de constructif. Hormis peut-être m'enfermer dans l'atelier, mais l'après-midi est déjà bien avancée, et si c'est pour être interrompu dans une heure, ce n'est pas la peine.

Au final, j'ignore toujours où peut bien se trouver le livre précis que je recherchais. Et puis, les jumeaux m'ont ruiné toute ma bonne humeur ! Je peux bien croire qu'ils ne le font pas exprès, mais ils sont grands maintenant, ils devraient savoir faire la différence entre moi et Atar ! Et Ammë qui leur excuse tout sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus jeunes !

Quand je pense que j'ai tellement souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, je regrette désormais le temps où j'étais le dernier de la fratrie.

Malgré que nous soyons si nombreux, je n'ai jamais été vraiment très proches avec mes frères. Lorsque je suis né, Nelyo et Káno étaient déjà dans leur pleine maturité, Tyelkormo, qui suivait les enseignements d'Oromë était déjà presque toujours absent, et Moryo, a toujours été très distant à mon égard, pour des raisons que j'ignore. En plus, aucun d'eux ne me comprends réellement. La preuve, ils s'entendent tous si bien avec mes cousins, je me demandent comment ils font.

Alors, lorsque Ammë fut de nouveau enceinte, je m'étais réjouis, espérant avoir enfin une personne avec qui créer des liens très fort; comme le sont Nelyo et Káno. D'autant plus que c'était une grossesse surprise. Mais au lieu de cela, il a fallu que ce soit des jumeaux, et en plus, ils sont insupportables.

J'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées, peut-être relire les aventures de Nandáro pourrait-il me mettre de meilleure humeur ? Après tout, ce monde à toujours été l'un de mes premiers refuges, et celui-là, personne ne peut me le voler.

Je me relève de mon lit, guidant mes pas vers le tiroir d'une commode munie d'une serrure, que je prends toujours bien soin de refermer à double tours. C'est ici, que sont secrètement gardés tous mes récits.

J'en ai écrit tellement ! Alors que je parcours les couvertures unes à unes, mon attention se fige sur l'un des carnets à la calligraphie particulière. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage; j'entrais a peine dans mon adolescence, lorsque je m'étais amusé à inventé ce système d'écriture !

Je me rappelle m'être inspiré de la façon dont Atar avait lui-même inventé les Tengwar. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais osé lui montrer. Comment aurais-je pu me mesurer à lui, qui au même âge, avait inventé un vrai système d'écriture ?

Moi, je ne faisais ça que pour m'amuser, et je dois avouer qu'il me réjouissais, d'avoir un alphabet rien que pour moi, seul, que nul autre ne saurait déchiffrer. Je l'utilisais pour écrire des ballades, des poèmes, des histoires, ou même des essais. Aussi, pour des choses moins réjouissantes. Comme par exemple, des mots peu flatteurs à l'encontre de mes frères ou de mes cousins, lorsque ceux-ci m'agaçais. Je dois admettre que je n'en suis peu fier, en outre, mes cousins, eux, le méritaient ! Et puis, de toutes façons, personne ne n'en saura jamais rien !

Les langues m'ont toujours passionné. Écouter le son des mots, en connaître leur sens, en découvrir de nouveaux. Des années durant, lorsque nous n'étions pas à la forge, Atar m'enseignait les secrets de la linguistiques et plus particulièrement du Quenya. Mais lorsqu'il était trop occupé pour dispenser lui-même mes leçons, il me confiait à l'un de ses plus proches amis, Sanwendur, un érudit de Lambengolmor. Sanwendur, de par sa mère, a du sang Teler, et c'est grâce à lui, que j'en ai appris quelques notions. Également, j'en connais quelques unes de Valarin, grâce à grand-père Mathan, qui longtemps a étudié aux côtés d'Aulë. J'aimerais pouvoir connaître toutes les langues de ce monde.

***

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement dans un fracas, me faisant tressaillir -

« Atarinkë !!! Atar est rentré !! »

Pityafinwë...? Que fait-il ici ?! Je m'empresse de remettre mon carnet à sa place avant de refermer immédiatement mon tiroir.  
\- Qui as dit que tu pouvais entrer dans ma chambre ?! Et pour la dernière fois, ne m'appelle pas Atarinkë !

Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire, que Atar soit rentré ?

« Mais ! Curvooo ! Atar a dit qu'il voulait te voir ! »

Atar veut me voir ? Que me veux t'il ? Par la grâce des Valar, on ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille un seul instant dans cette famille ! Je pousse un profond soupire, hésitant à quitter ma chambre avec regret.

« Curvo, dépêche toi ! » Pityo insiste, attrapant ma manche pour m'entraîner de force dans les couloirs. « Il veut nous voir tous, je crois, il a ramené des cadeaux de grand-père Finwë !! »

Des cadeaux ? Car grand-père Finwë est là, lui aussi ?  
\- Oui, oui, je te suis, mais je peux marcher tout seul, tu sais ! »

Pityafinwë n'écoute absolument pas et continue de me tirer en avant. Bon sang ! Pourquoi sont-ils toujours si pressé comme ça ?

Contre mon gré, je suis conduit jusqu'au grand hall principal, où tout le monde semble réuni, ou presque; Atar se tiens devant les grandes portes d'entrées, les bras chargés de colis emballés dans des tissus de toutes les couleurs. , Telufinwë comme à son habitude, est encore collé dans les bras d'Ammë , Kánafinwë et Carnistir a ses côtés. Par contre, je ne vois ni Nelyo, ni Tyelko, et aucun signe de grand-père. N'est-il pas supposé être là ?

« Ammë, Curvo est là !! » Pityo lâche, enfin, ma manche pour retrouver son binôme.

« Ah, enfin ! » Ammë soupire. « Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, allons donc au salon pour voir ce que votre père a rapporter ! » elle libère doucement les jumeaux pour aider Atar à transporter les paquets, mais Pityo continue de s'agiter à ses côtés.  
« Ammë !!! Je peux en porter un ? »

\- oui, bien sûr Melendil, tiens, ils ne sont pas trop lourd ! » elle tends l'un des paquets à mon cadet qui s'empresse de le soulever avec la plus grande fierté.  
« Regarde Káno, je suis un grand ! » l'intéressé réponds par un sourire. Carnistir, lui, a déjà disparu vers le salon.

Évidemment, l'autre jumeau ne peut s'empêcher de faire pareil que son frère. « Moi aussi je veux en prendre un ! »  
\- Oui, tiens ! » Ammë soupire, tendant doucement un deuxième colis « Au moins, il y en a pour aider ! Allons-y ! »

Si elle voulait de l'aide, elle n'avait qu'à le dire !

Je traîne des pieds, quittant le hall à la suite du reste de ma famille. Ces paquets, je me demande bien ce qu'ils contiennent. Ce n'est pas souvent, que Atar nous offre des cadeaux de manière collective, mais ceux-là s'avèrent toujours être de la meilleure qualité. La dernière fois, il s'agissait d'une chaîne, portant à son bout l'emblème étoilé de notre maison. Atar les avaient lui-même forgés, une pour chacun d'entre nous. Ammë avait reçu la même, mais sous forme de broche. D'ailleurs, ces cadeaux viennent ils de grand-père, ou de Atar ?

Alors que nous arrivons au salon, l'ensemble des colis est déposé sur une petite table ronde, près de l'entrée. Ammë se tourne vers Káno. « Macalaurë, sais-tu où est Tyelko ? »

\- Encore dans les bois, il me semble » ce dernier soupire avec exaspération.

Atar le toise d'un regard noir « Tu es prié de ne pas répondre sur ce ton, Kanafinwë ! Puisses-tu faire preuve de respect, lorsque tu t'adresses à ta mère. »

Kanafinwë baisse les yeux honteusement « Je- je suis désolé, Atar... »

« Ce n'est pas à moi, que tu dois des excuses ! »  
\- O...oui, bien sûr, pardonne-moi, Ammë, c'est juste que, j'aimerais que Tyelko puisse être avec sa famille plus souvent... »

Ammë porte une main rassurante derrière son épaule « Je sais bien, mon fils. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Je ne le comprends pas non plus, et me déplore de son absence, mais tu connais ton frère, il ne peut supporter de rester à l'intérieur très longtemps. »

Au moins, il a la paix. Parfois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas en faire de même...

Pityafinwë commence à s'impatienter « on peut avoir les cadeaux ? »  
\- oui, mon grand, ça va venir ! Fëanáro? On leur donne ? »

En guise de réponse, Atar attrape l'un des colis enveloppé dans un linge blanc. « Celui-ci, est pour Nelyafinwë. Où est-il ? »

« Probablement avec "Finno" » Carnistir roule des yeux, se détachant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

Kanafinwë pâlit. « Ah- Ah bon...? »

« Ouais ! » Carnistir glousse « ça fait quatre matins qu'il se lève aux aurores en pensant que personne ne l'a vu, sans se douter que je suis au salon ! »

Atar repose sèchement le paquet pour le mettre de côté. « Je vois. Il semblerait que je vais devoir tenir une petite discussion avec lui, aussitôt qu'il sera rentré. » Il se tourne vers Kanafinwë avec un colis bleu pâle « pour toi. »

Alors Nelyafinwë est avec Findekáno? Bizarrement, cela ne me surprends même pas ! L'amitié entre mon frère et le premier fils de Ñolofinwë n'est un secret pour personne, à l'exception de Atar, peut-être. Quoique lui-même doit bien s'en être aperçu, bien qu'il ne le dise pas.

D'ailleurs, Káno a l'air étrangement mal à l'aise, je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il prétend !

Le dit Kanafinwë fusille Moryo d'un regard noir « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est avec Findekáno ? As-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Il peu très bien être allé se promener, ou avoir des choses à faire ! »

« Aux premiers rayons de Laurelin, quatre jours de suite? » Carnistir ricane.

Un violent coup sur la table nous fit tous tressaillir « IL SUFFIT ! » la voix de Atar siffla si fort que la pièce elle-même parût trembler. Toutes discussions cessèrent immédiatement. Kanafinwë eut l'air de rétrécir.

« Je me fiche de savoir où il est parti ! C'est à Moi, et à Moi seul qu'il convient de m'occuper de cela, avec votre frère ! J'obtiendrais l'histoire de lui-même bien assez tôt ! »

Personne n'ose le contester.

« Curufinwë» Atar se tourne en ma direction, sa voix s'est instantanément adoucie pour retrouver sa tonalité habituelle « celui-ci est le tiens ».

Il me tends un paquet, drapé dans un magnifique linge vert émeraude, sur lequel lierres et bourgeons y sont délicatement brodées. « Merci, Atar... ». L'emballage est si beau, je me demande ce que c'est... un drap ? Des vêtements ? Ce n'est pas rigide...

Peut-être puis-je jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur? mais Kanafinwë n'a pas encore ouvert le sien. J'hésite, soulevant doucement les pliures.  
« N'ouvrez pas vos cadeaux tout de suite ! » Atar m'interrompe presque immédiatement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit...

\- Quand pourra-t-on les ouvrir...? » j'ose demander.

« Dans un instant, Curufinwë, patience ! »

Atar distribue les derniers paquets; un bleu pour Carnistir, et deux identiques au mien pour les jumeaux. Enfin, il s'avance vers Ammë « Pour toi, Vanimeldë ». Ammë accepte avec un baiser en guise de remerciements, puis Atar se tourne de nouveau vers nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sont de nouvelles tuniques ! Du meilleur tailleur de Tirion ! Votre grand-père les a commandé spécialement pour chacun d'entre-vous ! Vous pouvez les ouvrir ! »

Alors ce sont bien des cadeaux de grand-père... de nouvelles tuniques, j'espère que la mienne est tout aussi belle que l'est son emballage ! Je me presse de défaire celui-ci à toute hâte, mais mon humeur se fade instantanément lorsque j'en découvre le contenu; une tunique, rouge vive, sur laquelle une large étoile à huit branches est brodée de fils d'or.

Formidable.  
Au moins, je suis sûr de ne jamais la mettre; je déteste le rouge ! Quant à cet étoile, pourquoi encore notre emblème ?

Dire que l'emballage était si joli, exactement le genre de choses que j'aimerais porter...  
j'en conclus que grand-père ne connaît absolument pas mes goûts, à moins que... peut-être en avons nous tous reçu une de semblable ?

Non, bien évidemment que non; Kanafinwë soulève une magnifique robe d’un bleue très clair sur laquelle des notes de musiques ont été cousus avec du fil argenté. Si poétique... pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui a les plus belles affaires ?

Celle de Morifinwë est mauve, mais si foncée qu'elle paraît presque noire.

Telufinwë quant à lui, a reçu une tunique d'un beau bleu turquoise, tandis que celle de Pityafinwë est vert émeraude... le même vert, que celui de mon emballage, et avec les mêmes motifs !

C'est injuste, j’aurais tellement aimé avoir la sienne, ou celle de Káno... en plus, je porte ces couleurs presque tous les jours, bien que les miennes soient plus sobres et ne portent, justement, pas de si beaux motifs...

Au même moment, Atar dévoile sa propre tunique; je pâlit — elle est identique à la mienne !

«Oh, Curvo, tu es vraiment Atarinkë ! » Pityafinwë glousse.

Ma poitrine se tord, rougissant de honte. Pourquoi ai-je eu la même que Atar? Même les jumeaux en ont eu deux différentes !

« Atarinkë? » Ammë me fait presque sursauter « Tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle tunique ? Peux être une autre teinte de rouge, la prochaine fois ? Qu'en penses-tu Fëanáro ? »

Mais pourquoi cela doit-il être forcément du rouge ?!

Atar hausse les sourcils, l'air visiblement contrarié. « Curufinwë? Tu n'aimes pas cette nuance de rouge ? »

Je n'ose pas le décevoir...

\- N...non, non, c'est très bien, je suis juste un peu surpris... c'est tout !

Son expression s'adoucit instantanément.  
« Si tu le dis, alors allé ! Essaies la ! »

L'essayer? Là, tout de suite, et devant tout le monde ?!

« Bien sûr qu'il l'aime ! » Carnistir me coupe avec un sourire narquois « qui n'aimerait pas être comme toi, Atar ! »

Ma poitrine se serre davantage, bon sang ne peut-il pas se taire ?

« Curufinwë ? Allé! Essaies la ! » Atar me presse avec impatience. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix...

Je baisse les yeux sur le vêtement, cette étoile est beaucoup trop voyante, et ce rouge beaucoup trop saillant, je n'aime pas du tout cette tunique ! Pourquoi toujours cette couleur ? Cela me fait penser à mes anciennes tuniques, celles que je portaient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Depuis mon enfance, mes parents m'ont toujours habillé en rouge. Mon armoire s'est légèrement diversifiée lorsque Sanwendur m'a donné les quelques bleues et vertes que je porte désormais.

C'est tellement embarrassant...

A contrecœur, j'enfile la tunique, mais seulement par dessus mes autres vêtements, ainsi, je pourrais l'enlever le plus tôt possible !

« Curufinwë, on dirait Atar ! »

Kanafinwë...?!

Comment oses t’il, lui, en particulier, se moquer de moi?   
Il peut aller se faire voir !

Je sursaute, soudain surpris par une main ferme se posant fièrement sur mon épaule. « Vois ! » Atar s'écrie joyeusement « ainsi nous serons assortis pour la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas un honneur ?»

La cérémonie? De quoi parle-t-il...?!  
\- A-Atar... quelle cérémonie...? »

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous l'annoncer ! Votre grand-père, nous invitent tous au cottage familiale, pour célébrer le nouveau solstice ! Bien qu'il ne m'enthousiasme guère de revoir la lignée d'Indis, il s'agit d'un grand événement ! Nous porterons les tuniques pour cette occasion ! »

Pityafinwë coupe la parole, battant des mains avec une excitation soudaine. « C'est vrai Atar ?! On va aller à une fête ?? »

Atar sourit. « Elle aura lieu dans cinq jours. Je vous suggère de commencer à préparer vos affaires dès maintenant. Surtout toi, Curufinwë, tu t'y mets toujours à la dernière minute, ce qui a le don d'agacer ta mère à chaque fois».

Atar hausse un sourcil complice à Ammë qui enchaîne « Nous y resterons une semaine, mais avant cela, je veux que nous nettoyons nos appartements. Les serviteurs sont là pour nous aider, mais non pour tout faire, et je refuse que vous leur laissiez le même désordre que la dernière fois ».

Le cottage familiale... autrement dit: une semaine entière a devoir supporter mes cousins ! J'ai toujours plus que tout détesté ces vacances ! Et en plus, nous devrons porter ces tuniques, la mienne est identique à celle de Atar ! Ils vont tous se moquer de moi...

\- Sommes nous réellement ob... »  
_Sommes nous réellement obligés d'y aller ?_

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma question. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrît, alors qu'une silhouette aux boucles cuivrées fit irruption dans la pièce.

Nelyafinwë est de retour.


	3. Chapter 3

Nelyafinwë est rentré.

Atar se détourne pour se rapprocher de Ammë. « Emmène les dans le jardin, je dois m'entretenir avec Nelyafinwë ». Le concerné hausse les sourcils « A-atar...? Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
\- Nelyafinwë, nous devons avoir une discussion, maintenant.

Nelyo n'ose pas protester. Ammë soupire et prends les jumeaux par la main pour les entraîner à l'extérieur. « Venez ».

Je suppose que je dois également sortir. Je lance un regard un peu inquiet à Nelyo, mais son attention est tournée vers Atar. J'espère pour lui que ça ira. Enfin, peut importe ! Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Je me contente de quitter le salon à mon tour.

Je traverse le couloir, puis le grand hall d'entrée, pour rejoindre mes frères dans les jardins. Moryo est assis sur un banc, à côté d'Ammë, tandis que les jumeaux, inépuisables, sont déjà entrain de courir partout.

Kanafinwë n'est pas là. Je ne serait pas surpris, si il est resté au salon avec Nelyafinwë pour lui prêter main forte.

Je m'éloigne pour aller trouver un peu de calme sur un autre banc, à l'ombre d'un saule. Juste à côté, est érigée une statue de Nessa, la danseuse, exécutant l'une de ses belles figures. Comme toutes les autres, celle-ci fut sculpté par Ammë. Notre jardin est peuplé de ses œuvres.  
Je me sens un peu ridicule, maintenant, mais lorsque j'étais enfant, il m'arrivait parfois de leur parler. Elles ont l'air si réelles. Je n'avais pas d'amis, à cette époque, et à vrai dire, cela n'a pas changé. Mes frères aînés étaient souvent trop occupés pour jouer avec moi. J'étais un enfant assez solitaire, et ces statues étaient parfois, en quelques sortes, des confidents. Peut importe qui elles représentent. Car je leur avait donné des noms, et des personnalités propres à chacune d'entre elles. Nessa, par exemple, s'appelait Tasarwen, et elle était la Dame du Saule, puisqu'elle se tient justement auprès de cet arbre.  
La statue de Aulë, près d'une fontaine, était l'esprit des eaux. Je suis probablement le seul dans tout Aman à identifier Aulë aux pouvoirs d'Ulmo ! Bien que je ne m'adressait pas à Aulë lui-même mais à Nemmíro, tel est le nom que j'avais donné à sa sculpture.  
Chacune des nombreuses figures de pierre avait une histoire. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule des statues que je n'ai pas renommé, et à qui, je n'ai jamais osé parler. La statue de Therindë. Ma grand-mère paternelle que je n'ai jamais connue.

Mes rêvasseries sont brutalement interrompues par une main, tirant sur ma tunique avec insistance.

« Fëanáro! Fëanáro ! »

Je tressaille. P-Pityafinwë ? Mon idiot de frère rigole sottement, je sens mon cœur se serrer dans la poitrine. Bon sang, ça ne va pas recommencer !

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je passe un bon moment, faut-il qu'ils viennent tout gâcher ?! Plus que Atarinkë, je déteste, par dessus tout, être appelé Fëanáro ! « Ne- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !»

Ambarto lâche ma tunique pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. « Curvo, on dirait Atar avec ta tunique rouge! Maintenant, je vais t'appeler Atar pendant que vrai Atar est occupé à disputer Nelyo ! »

La tunique... dire que je l’avais presque oubliée !

Je hais cette fichue tunique, et parfois, je hais aussi mes frères !

« Mais je ne suis pas Atar ! » Je fulmine « Vas jouer ailleurs et fiches moi la paix ! »

Ambarto n'écoute pas et agrippe mon bras. « Atar, tu peux jouer avec moi et Telvo ? »

Par Mandos, comprends t'il le Quenya?! « Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas Atar ! » je retire brutalement mon bras de son emprise. Bien ! Puisque je ne peux pas avoir la paix ici, alors je vais la trouver ailleurs !

Je me relève brusquement pour quitter le banc. À peine ai-je eu le temps de faire quelques pas en avant que Telvo s'empresse de me suivre pour se coller de nouveau à moi.

« Curvo... pourquoi tu ne veux pas être Atar? Moi, j'aimerais bien ressembler à Atar... »

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es Atar toi-même mais arrête de m'embêter !» j'accélère le pas mais il continue de serrer mes vêtements. « Et lâche moi!!! »

Pour une fois, Ambarto obéit.  
« Mais moi je ne lui ressemble pas... »

« Et bien moi non plus !!! »

Morifinwë me coupe la parole sur un ton sarcastique. « Euh... Curufinwë ? Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ? »

Je me fige. Il ne vas pas s'y mettre lui non plus ? « Vas te faire voir, Morifinwë ! »

« ATARINKË ! » Ammë me fait sursauter. Telufinwë est pressé contre elle. « Tu es prié de cesser ce vocabulaire ! » Carnistir affiche un sourire en coin. Ammë se tourne vers Pityafinwë. « Viens, Ambarto, arrête d'embêter ton frère ».

Je sens une pointe percer ma poitrine. Pourquoi Ammë s'énerve toujours contre moi comme si j'étais l'unique fautif ? Ne voit-elle pas que ce sont eux, qui ont commencé ?

Pityo se colle à Ammë avec une tête de chien battu. Il est triste maintenant ? Quelle blague. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'embêter aujourd'hui, c'est insupportable ! Déjà tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, ensuite quand nous avons reçus les cadeaux ! Trop, c'est trop !

 _Fëanáro_ \- A croire que Curufinwë et Atarinkë n'étaient pas déjà suffisant, il a fallu que ce soit mon epessë ! Je ne l'ai jamais accepté. Fëanáro est le nom de Atar, et non le mien. Et je n'ai pas un « esprit de feu ».

Ammë déplore que je suis « désagréable » avec les jumeaux, mais je serais plus aimable si eux étaient plus sympathiques à mon égard.

Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre — en espérant que personne ne me dérange cette fois-ci !

Ainsi, je pourrais également retirer cette maudite tunique.

Je traverse le jardin à grands pas pour regagner la maison.

Alors que j'arrive de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée, je suis saisi par des cris en provenance du salon. « PARLE ! Nelyafinwë ! » Je me raidit. C'est Atar... Nelyo a l'air de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Peut-être que je devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

Je retourne vers le salon; la porte est entre-ouverte, et comme je l'avait deviné, Kanafinwë est là aussi, aux côtés de Nelyafinwë qui est figé sur place.

Le regard sombre, braqué sur mes deux aînés, Atar traverse lentement la pièce, les bras croisés derrière le dos, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de Nelyafinwë (qui le dépasse d’une tête et demie).  
« Je ne suis pas stupide, Nelyafinwë. Penses-tu que je suis stupide ? » sa voix est étrangement calme. « Dis moi, qui fréquentes-tu ? »

Le visage de Nelyafinwë devient presque aussi rouge que ma tunique. « A-Atar, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une simple promenade dans les bois, je... »

Atar soupire. « Aiya, Nelyafinwë ! Mon premier né batifolant dans les arbres avec je ne sait quel biche comme une sorte de bête sauvage ! Et en plus, il a l'audace de me mentir ! »

« Atar... je n'était pas entrain de - batifoler - je te jure, qu'il n'y a rien de cela... »

Kanafinwë coupe la parole. « C'est- c'est vrai, Atar. Nelyo est sorti pour trouver de l'inspiration pour ses... peintures. »

Atar plisse les yeux, s'approchant encore un peu plus de Nelyafinwë pour retirer une feuille collée dans ses boucles auburnes. « De l'inspiration, tu dis ? Depuis cinq heures du matin, chaque jours et jusqu'au soir ?»

« J'ai... je dois avoir des esquisses... dans ma chambre, Atar... » Nelyo balbutie.

Au même moment, une main sur mon épaule me fait tressaillir.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner derrière les portes, Curvo ! » Tyelko ?! Il est rentré ?! « Jolie tunique ! » Mon frère se moque avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. « Que se passe-t-il ici ?! »

Tyelkormo. Pourquoi, faut-il qu'il ruine toujours tout ?!

Notre présence démasquée, Atar se tourne brusquement en notre direction. Ses yeux semblent nous envoyer des éclairs. « N'ai-je pas demandé à parler en privé avec Nelyafinwë ? Depuis quand, ma parole est-elle devenue aussi insignifiante pour mes fils?» Il se tourne vers Káno. « Toi aussi d'ailleurs, Kanafinwë, tu n'as rien à faire ici !»

Kanafinwë ignore Atar et se précipite vers moi avec un sourire crispé. « Curvo ! Dis le lui ! Dis à Atar que c'est vrai ! »

De- quoi ? Et pourquoi ce serait a moi de lui dire ? Je n'en sais rien, d'abord ! Honnêtement, cela m'étonnerait qu'il se lève si tôt juste pour ses "peintures", comme il le prétends. Je veux dire, même moi, quand je passe mes journées à la forge, je ne suis pas aussi matinal. Enfin... ce ne sont là que des présomptions, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec lui.

D'un autre côté... je ne veux pas non plus avoir de problèmes avec Atar... je ferais mieux de ne pas lui mentir.  
« Je- je l'ignore...»

Heureusement, Atar ne me laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus. « Kanafinwë, laisse ton frère en dehors de cela, je te prie ».  
  
Tyelkormo se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de repartir. Moi, je choisis de rester, bien que tachant de me faire plus discret.

« Atar... »Nelyafinwë renchérit. « Je- travailles sur une représentation artistique autour... des paysages d'Aman. Il me faut étudier chaque recoins. Je veux... que cela soit le plus réaliste possible... c'est long, et fastidieux... tu dois bien le savoir, quand tu passes plusieurs jours sur tes projets... dans ton atelier. »

Atar examine mon aîné un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kanafinwë. « Est-ce là toute la vérité ? Nelyafinwë? Kanafinwë? Vous n'oseriez pas me mentir ? »

Kanafinwë se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. « I-il dit la vérité, Atar, je te le promet. »

Atar se détourne pour réfléchir un moment, plongeant la pièce dans un lourd silence. « Je vois ». Il finit par annoncer sèchement. « Le débat est clos. Nelyafinwë, j'espère que tu as trouvé suffisamment d'inspirations pour ta peinture, car tu es confiné. »

« Nous assisterons à ce festival. Nous porterons ces cadeaux de grand-père Finwë. Nous reviendrons sur cette discussion plus tard. C'est bien compris ? »

Plus personne n'ose à présent s'opposer à ses paroles. Atar se tourne une dernière fois vers nous avant de quitter la pièce. « Vous êtes dispensés ».

Nelyafinwë reste seul au milieu du salon, on dirait que ses poings tremblent légèrement. Kanafinwë accoure près de lui pour le réconforter. Moi, je préfère m'éclipser.

Je ferais mieux de retourner ma chambre pour de bon. C'est ce que je comptait faire, de toutes façons.

« Curvo, peux-tu m'expliquer ? » Je me retourne immédiatement. Tyelko ? Il est encore là ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nelyo ? Atar a l'air vachement en colère ! »

« Je ne sais pas » je soupire. « Nelyo ne m'a rien dit, et puis ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu n'as qu'à aller leur demander toi même ! »

« Excellente idée, Háno ! » Tyelko n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour se ruer en direction du salon. 

Pour ma part, je me hâte de retrouver, enfin, mon antre personnelle ! 

Aussitôt entré, je referme immédiatement la porte derrière moi. J'espère cette fois-ci pouvoir être tranquille au moins jusqu'au dîner. Parfois, je me dis qu'avoir une serrure me serait bien utile !

Lasse, je me jettes sur mon lit.

Nelyo, et Káno étaient étrangement nerveux, tout à l’heure. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Atar n’est pas dupe, et il l’a probablement deviné, lui aussi. Mais alors, si Nelyafinwë n’est pas allé en forêt pour ses peintures, a-t-il réellement une partenaire ? Il est en âge de se marier, après tout, bien que cela fasse tout de même bizarre, de l’imaginer avec une elleth. Et puis, si tel est le cas, pourquoi n’en aurait-il pas parlé ? L’hypothèse de Morifinwë me paraît plus plausible. Il est probablement encore allé voir Findekáno.

Enfin, encore une fois; la vie privée de Nelyafinwë n’est pas le premier de mes soucis.

Maintenant que je suis seul, je peux enfin me débarrasser de cette stupide tunique ! Je n’attends pas une seconde de plus pour le faire, retrouvant avec soulagement ma bleue, jusqu’alors camouflée en dessous. Je me sens tellement plus à l’aise ainsi...

Bien que cela me désole. J’aurais aimé, pouvoir apprécier mon cadeau. Pourquoi grand-père m’a-t-il choisi une tunique identique à celle de Atar ? N’ai-je pas ma propre personnalité, à ses yeux ? Ne le regarde t’il pas comme un individu à part entière ? Je crois, je ne n’ai même pas envie de connaître la réponse...

Une cérémonie... au cottage familial. Dans cinq jours, seulement. Pourquoi personne ne s’est-il donné la peine de prévenir plus tôt ? Cela m’aurait au moins laissé le temps de m’y préparer psychologiquement...

En plus, cela ne me laisse même pas le temps de commencer le projet que j’avais en tête depuis ce matin. Maintenant, je vais devoir attendre. Enfin, le seul point positif, est que le cottage familial est érigé en pleine campagne, au milieu des bois, et maintes variétés d’arbres et de plantes y ont élu domicile. Peut-être pourrais-je y trouver de l’inspiration. Une bonne excuse pour éviter mes Demi-cousins !

Pour l’heure, cette journée m’a complètement épuisé.

Je retire mes bottes pour m’installer confortablement dans mon lit pour me blottir dans mes couvertures, et en particulier, contre mon drap. Un drap, rouge pâle, avec des fleurs brodées dans un rouge plus foncé. Ammë l’a cousu pour moi, alors que j’étais à peine né. Maintenant, j’ai déjà atteint l’âge adulte, et pourtant, ce drap ne m’a jamais quitté, malgré ses nombreuses marques d’usures.

À ma droite, le recueil que Káno m’a donné plus tôt repose toujours sur la table de nuit. Je suppose qu’il est temps de commencer à l’étudier !


	4. Chapter 4

« CURVO !! CURVO !! »

Les dernières images de mon rêve se dissipent. Perdue dans le lointain, une voix familière m'appelle vers la réalité. 

« Curvo c'est le matin !! »

Ma tête est lourde. Mes yeux s'ouvrent faiblement, éblouis par la lueur de Laurelin qui déjà noie ma chambre de ses pâles rayons. 

« Réveilles toi Curvo !! »

La voix insiste encore. Je reconnaît celle de Pityo, ou de Telvo. L'un des jumeaux, pour sûr. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait lucide. 

Il est encore tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Je me sens si fatigué...

J'enfouie ma tête sous mes couvertures, pressant mon drap contre mon visage. Je n'ai qu'à faire semblant de dormir.

Mais mon jeu est presque aussitôt interrompu par mon frère, qui commence a me secouer comme un pauvre prunier. Par la grâce des Valar, pourquoi vient-il me réveiller maintenant ? Je ne réponds pas.

« Curvo !!! Atar a dit que c'est l'heure de se lever !!! »

Atar ? Je m'en fiche. Si je suis endormi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'entends pas.

Le jeune elfe soupire. « Bien ! Je vais dire à Atar et Amillë que tu ne veux pas m'aider à préparer les affaires OU balayer ! Car Ammë a dit qu'on doit le faire avant de partir ! »

J'entends mon frère quitter ma chambre d'un pas agacé. Cela me revient maintenant à l'esprit; aujourd'hui est supposé être le jour du "grand nettoyage". Enfin, peu importe ! Je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, et puis, de toutes façons, pourquoi devrais-je faire le ménage ? Tout cela pour assister à une stupide cérémonie à laquelle je n'ai même pas envie d'aller ! Je referme les yeux. Mes couverture sont si confortables...

J'essaie de repenser à mon rêve. Je crois, que nous partions en voyage, comme nous en faisions souvent avec Atar lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne me souvient pas de tout le monde, mais il me semble que Tyelko était présent, aussi les jumeaux. Mais je n'étais pas moi. J'étais Nandaro. Je me remémore des arbres; un ciel rose et orange, aussi, un pays inconnu. J'avais abandonné mes frères pour m'aventurer seul dans une forêt de saules. Tasarwen m'attendait, sous la forme de Nessa. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas Nessa. Maintenant, je m'en rappelle ! Tasarwen était sur le point de me montrer quelque chose, ou plutôt, un endroit. Il y avait une histoire de pierre, et de prophétie, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir des détails. Seulement quelques fragments. Aman était entrain de s'assombrir. Il y avait une menace inconnue. Le monde devait changer, pour renaître à nouveau. La pierre, avait un lien avec tout cela. Quel drôle de rêve. Il y aurait de quoi en faire un conte pour enfants ! Peut-être devrais-je l'ajouter aux récits de Nandaro ? 

Je devrais noter l'idée pour ne pas l'oublier ! Enfin, je ferais ça, dès que j'aurais trouvé le courage de quitter mon lit.

Maintenant que j'y pense, mon rêve était si excitant. Maudit soit mon frère pour m'en avoir coupé ! Lequel était-ce d'ailleurs ? Pityo ? Ou Telvo ? Ils ont presque la même voix. Peut-être que si j'arrive à me rendormir, je pourrais le continuer ?

Je n'eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrît brusquement.  
« Atarinkë ! »

Je tressaille. Ammë?

« Que fais-tu encore au lit ?! Il y a une quantité de ménage à faire ! Debout ! »

Je sens ma couverture m'échapper.

« Tu as deux minutes pour te préparer ! Je t'attends dans le couloir, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas me faire revenir !» sur ce, Ammë quitte ma chambre.

Ne voit-elle pas que je suis profondément endormi ? Je soupire. C'est inutile. À contrecœur, je me résigne à me redresser. Ammë est presque aussi effrayante que Atar quand elle s'énerve, et je n'ose pas défier sa colère. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de me traîner hors du lit si il le faut !

Je bâille. Deux minutes seulement, cela ne me laisse même pas le temps d'écrire mon rêve ! Franchement ! Pourquoi faut-il faire le ménage ? N'y a-t-il pas des serviteurs pour cela ? Ma chambre n'est même pas correctement rangée, alors les autres pièces ! Et puis, encore une fois, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller à cette cérémonie ! 

Bien. Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. Je quitte finalement mon lit et j'enfile mes chaussures rapidement. Inutile de me changer, ma tunique est encore propre; l'une de mes deux bleues, celles que je préfère porter.

Je repousse les quelque mèches sombres qui m'arrivent dans la figure, et passe rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux, histoire d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Bien que je m'en soucie guère, je ne les aime pas, de toutes manières. 

Parmi mes frères, il a fallut que je sois le seul à hériter des cheveux noirs et ondulés de Atar. Et en plus ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! J'aurais préféré les avoir argentés comme Tyelko, ou bien châtains, comme Moryo et Káno. En plus, ceux de Káno sont épais, et lui arrivent jusqu'aux hanches !

Je soupire. Peu importe. Je pense être prêt maintenant. Mais il me reste encore quelque chose de très important à faire. 

Je me précipite à mon bureau pour saisir une plume et le premier papier qui me tombe sous la main. En vrac, j'écris seulement quelques mots; "Forêt de saules, Tasarwen, Pierre, prophétie, monde changé". Je repose ma plume. Je saurais m'en rappeler, maintenant.

Je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant que Ammë ne s'énerve. 

Je soupire, quittant ma chambre avec regret. Au moins, mes idées sont sauvées et je pourrais y revenir plus tard. Je me demande si je peux au moins prendre un petit déjeuner. 

Dans le couloir, Ammë se tient face à un placard, les manches retroussées. Ses bras musclés portent un balai dans une main, et une serpillère dans l'autre. Ambarto est avec elle. J'imagine donc que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin.

« Ah, Atarinkë ! » Je me fige. « Vas donc balayer l'entrée avec Ambarto. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez passer la serpillère. Tout doit briller avant de rendre visite à votre grand-père ! » sans attendre, Ammë me tends le balai et la serpillère. 

Bonjour à toi aussi, Ammë, je suppose...  
Nettoyer l'entrée... toute l'entrée ? Car elle est immense ! « Peut-on au moins prendre un déjeuner avant ? » j'ose tout de même demander.

« J'ai essayé de vous appeler à l'heure du déjeuner, mais aucun d'entre vous ne s'est présenté ! C'est trop tard maintenant. Il va falloir attendre le repas. » 

Formidable, même pas de petit déjeuner ! « Ammë... suis-je réellement obligé d'aller à cette cérémonie ? Je pourrais rester à la maison... » et ainsi échapper au ménage, et à mes cousins !

Ammë soupire. « Oui, nous devons tous y aller, et cela vaut pour toi aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle ton Atar accepte de s'y présenter, c'est car Grand-père Finwë nous y invite. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, prends ce balai et fais ce que tu as à faire ».

« Qu'est-ce que cela change, que je sois là ou pas ?»  
Comme si j'allais leur manquer...

« Ton père, est le prince héritier, et toi, Atarinkë, tu es le troisième plus jeune de ses fils. Il y a des règles de convenances, à la cour, que Maitimo et Macalaurë ont du apprendre, en tant que premiers nés. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous avons pour devoir de montrer l'exemple, et ce, peu importe à quel prix. Cela inclût, apparaître comme une famille soudée.  
\- Si même la famille royale est dispersée, comment pourrions nous espérer maintenir l'harmonie parmi notre peuple ? » 

Des règles, toujours des règles ! Comme si les gens allaient se soucier que, Moi, en particulier, ait préféré rester à la maison, plutôt que de participer à de stupides vacances familiales ! Et puis, à quoi bon faire semblant ? tout Tirion est déjà au courant que cette famille est déchirée, depuis le jour où grand-père a décidé de se remarier ! Nos sujets ne sont pas idiots. Des partisans se réunissent sous notre bannière, tandis que d'autres, s’opposent en fidèles de Ñolofinwë.

Ammë se tourne vers la chambre de Nelyo - qui est, visiblement, toujours entrain de dormir. « Lève toi, Maitimo ! Il y a du ménage à faire ! »

J'entends mon aîné grommeler à travers sa chambre. « Hmm. Nous partons aujourd'hui, non ? »

Ammë ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. « Non, idiot ! Demain ! Mais nous devons nettoyer cette maudite maison avant de partir ! Allé lève toi ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la haute stature de Nelyafinwë apparaît à travers l'ouverture de sa porte. Ses yeux sont encore mi-clos, et ses boucles auburnes partent dans tous les sens.  
« Ammë... je déteste nettoyer, n'y a-t-il pas autre chose que je puisse faire ?» 

Hé ben voyons ! Car il croit que moi j'aime nettoyer peut-être ?

Ammë souffle. « Bien. Il y a deux panières de vêtements secs dans la buanderie. Tu peux aller les plier, et les redonner à tes frères. Ils doivent faire leur valises pour le voyage. »

Q- Quoi ?! Pourquoi Nelyafinwë peut-il juste plier des vêtements, tandis que nous, on doit passer le balai et la serpillère ?  
« A-Ammë... je ne peux pas plutôt aider à préparer les affaires...? Au lieu de balayer ? »

Ammë porte un regard noir en ma direction. « Que fais-tu encore là, Atarinkë ? Dépêches toi de prendre ce balai et d'aller nettoyer ! » sa voix s'adoucie « Toi aussi, Ambarto. » Ambarto grogne mais obéit. 

C'est injuste, pourquoi Nelyo a le droit de choisir et pas moi ? Ammë me donne toujours les pires tâches ! Et si elle pouvait cesser de m'appeler Atarinkë aussi !

Je me tourne discrètement vers mon grand frère. « Nelyo... tu veux bien échanger ? »

Nelyo n'eût pas le temps de répondre. « Je te demande pardon, Curufinwë Atarinkë ?» Ammë me fait tressaillir. « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Pour la dernière fois, prends ce balais et vas nettoyer avant que je me fâche pour de vrai ! Et que ça saute !!! »

Je pousse un profond soupir, attrapant nerveusement le balais et la serpillère. Cette fois, je n'ose pas défier sa colère davantage. 

Bien, je vais la balayer cette fichue entrée !

Je traverse le couloir à grandes enjambées. Mon cadet traine les pieds derrière moi. Au moins, je ne suis pas tout seul à devoir me coltiner cette corvée ! Bien que j'aurais préféré faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre que Pityo ! Déjà, je suis sûr qu'il va falloir tout lui montrer ! Ensuite, il est insupportables ces derniers jours ! Du moins, plus encore que d'habitude. Et sous prétexte qu'il est un enfant, Ammë doit tout lui pardonner !

Nous arrivons enfin dans l'entrée, qui est immense, ce qui me décourage encore plus. Je soupire. Bien ! Puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix, autant faire ça vite !

« Pityo, vas nettoyer l'autre côté. Moi, je vais m'occuper de ce coin ». 

Pour une fois, mon cadet se soumet sans broncher, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air plus ravi que je ne le suis. Je commence à balayer. Le sol est plus sale que ce à quoi je m'attendais; j'ai déjà ramassé tout un tas de poussières, et je n'en suis qu'au début ! Sans parler des traces de pas, c'est à se demander depuis combien de temps cet endroit n'a-t-il pas été nettoyé ! N'y a-t-il pas des serviteurs supposés s'en occuper ?

Je jettes un coup d'œil à mon jeune frère; il est encore plus lent que moi ! Où es donc passée toute son énergie légendaire ? A ce train là, le monde aura eu le temps de s'effondrer, qu'on aura toujours pas terminé !

Tout ça pour aller à cette maudite cérémonie !  
« Tu as envie d'y aller toi? Au cottage ? » je lance à Pityo. 

« Bien sûr ! » celui-ci réponds sans hésiter « il y aura nos cousins, et je vais revoir Arakáno ! » 

Évidemment ! Je grommelle. Arakáno, le dernier des fils de Ñolofinwë, qui d'ailleurs porte le même nom que lui. Bizarrement, lui, personne ne l'embête avec ça ! Il a le même âge que les jumeaux, et ils passent toujours ces vacances ensembles.

Au fond, je les jalouse. J'aimerais bien être proche, ne serait-ce que d'un seul parmi mes cousins, moi aussi. Je ne les déteste pas par simple plaisir. C'est juste que, ils n'ont jamais été sympa envers moi, et on dirait que c'est encore pire en grandissant, comme si ils faisaient tout leur possible pour m'énerver. 

Cette conversation a ravivé ma mauvaise humeur ! Puis cette tâche au sol qui ne veut pas partir ! On dirait qu'il va falloir passer la serpillère, comme si j'avais l'énergie à ça ! J'aurais aimé, ne serait-ce que pouvoir profiter du dernier jour de liberté qu'il me rester, pour me consacrer à mes propres activités !

De son côté, Pityo n'a toujours pas avancé ! J'ai comme la mauvaise impression que c'est encore moi qui vais devoir me coltiner les trois quarts de la pièce si on ne veut pas, réellement, avoir fini au levé de Telperion ! 

Oh et puis zut ! J'ai déjà fini mon coin de toutes façons ! Chacun une moitié, c'est équitable non ? Ambarto peut bien prendre le temps qu'il veut, ce n'est pas à moi de faire son travail !

« J'ai terminé ! » j'annonce avec lassitude, laissant tomber le balai contre un coin de la pièce. 

Pityo s'arrête de nettoyer. « Tu as finis...? Mais... Ammë a dit que tu devais m'aider... »

« Effectivement, et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, non ? J'ai terminé mon côté. Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je fasses toute la pièce à moi tout seul ? »

Pityo baisse le regard, un peu déconcerté. « Non... mais... »

« Allons, Pityo ! Tu n'es plus un bébé, non ? Il est temps de montrer à Ammë que tu peux aussi faire des choses par toi-même ! Elle sera fière de toi ! »

Mon frère hésite. 

« Tu n'as plus qu'une moitié à faire ! Regarde, même moi, j'ai déjà terminé ! Ça devrait aller vite ! » du moins, pas si il continue à cette allure, mais en étant tout seul, il va peut-être s'accélérer ! 

«Bon... d'accord... » Pityo soupire « je vais faire ma moitié ». 

« Bien ! Merci, Pityo ! » Je force un sourire d'encouragement. Les mouvements de mon frère sont désormais un peu plus plus vifs, mais non moins maladroits. Il faut dire que le manche du balai fait presque sa taille, ce qui est assez comique, bien que j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. 

Enfin ! Ce n'est pas non plus lui rendre service que de tout faire à sa place ! Il faut bien qu'il apprenne !

Je quitte la pièce. 

Je ferais tout de même mieux de ne pas croiser Ammë. Pour sûr, si elle me trouve à flâner, elle va encore s'énerver, et me renvoyer l'aider !

Le manoir Fëanorien est plongé dans le silence, si bien que je peux encore percevoir les mouvements du balai de Pityo, entrecoupés par d'occasionnels soupirs.

Je redouble tout de même de prudence, lorsque j'arrive au couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Par chance, celui-ci semble dépourvu de toute âme qui vive. C'est le moment ! 

Je prends une courte inspiration, avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre avec pareil élan que si une horde de monstres étaient à mes trousses !

Je referme immédiatement la porte derrière moi.

Phew ! Je peux enfin souffler !

Lasse, je me laisse enfin retomber sur mon lit, retrouvant avec joie, la douceur de mes couvertures.


End file.
